


Chocolates

by leandra1709



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leandra1709/pseuds/leandra1709
Summary: My Tales of Covert Cupid gift for rasperrix on tumblr.It's Valentine's Day and Flynn is attempting to make chocolates for someone. Yuri steps in to help.





	Chocolates

The smell of something burning made Yuri run into the kitchen. Flynn had been the last one to go in, and the smoke was extremely thick.

  
"Flynn?! Are you okay?!"

  
"...Fine," a mumble came from the blonde haired knight, his face coated in grey from all the smoke that had been blowing in his face. He gave a sigh as he pulled a tray out of the oven, carrying what looked like charcoal on it.

  
"Uhhh, glad you're fine but what are those supposed to be?" Yuri wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant smell that rose from the tray.

  
Flynn gave another huge sigh, "Chocolate cookies."

  
"Those don't look like cho--"

  
"I know!" Flynn didn't give Yuri a chance to finish his sentence before he snapped at him, obviously tired and irritated. He crossed his arms and scowled.

  
Yuri held his hands up in front of him, "Calm down, Flynn. Why are you so on edge?"

  
"I've been trying to make these all day. I got up at the crack of down to start and they still won't come out right," Flynn tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

  
Yuri took a look around the kitchen. Sure enough, he saw ingredients everywhere, messes on the floor and counters, and tons of failed attempts in the trash. He coughed, "Damn, that sucks. You're really bad at--"

  
"Don't." Flynn gave him an ice cold stare that could have turned into daggers and stabbed Yuri right in his face.

  
Letting out a small laugh, Yuri asked him, "Do you want me to try to help and show you how to make them right?"  
Flynn didn't say anything, just glared at the floor.

  
"Flynn?" Yuri poked Flynn's face with his finger, earning a slap from the latter. Yuri yelped and jumped back, holding his hand to his face, "Okay, it's either yes or no. You get five seconds before I leave and you get to keep trying by yourself."

  
"Fine," a small grumble came out of the irritated chef.

  
Yuri cracked his neck and smiled, "Alright, let's do this."

  
Flynn was in shock as Yuri showed him how to correctly make the baked goods. Yuri seemed so natural in the kitchen, it was no problem for him. Flynn was making his own batch as well, trying to keep up and imitate what Yuri was showing him.

  
It was finally time for them to put each of their trays in the oven.

  
"Alright, let's see how they turn out," Yuri said with a grin and a wink.

  
Flynn just blushed and looked to the side, saying nothing.

  
They stood together in awkward silence, waiting for them to finish baking. Finally, the timer went off and Yuri put his oven mitts on.

  
"The moment of truth," he said as he pulled the trays out.

  
Yuri's looked perfect. Flynn's looked...

  
"Seriously?!" Flynn had an outburst that startled Yuri, who almost dropped the tray. "I did everything you did! Why did they come out burnt again?!"

  
"Hey, hey, calm down," Yuri held his hands up, "maybe they're better than they look. I'll taste test one for you." He grabbed one of Flynn's cookies and took a bite of it, breaking off an extremely dry piece with his teeth. A few seconds went by before Yuri gave the verdict.

  
"Wow, these suck."

  
Flynn hung his head in shame, "Great."

  
Yuri gave him a pat on the back, "Don't worry so much about it. You tried your best."

  
"Yeah, well I'm giving up now. If you can't even help me, there's no hope for me."

  
"I would say that's not true, but you're a terrible cook," Yuri laughed and Flynn gave a forced chuckle. A curious look came over Yuri's face and he asked, "So, why were you even making these?"

  
Flynn's face became flushed and his eyes refused to meet Yuri's, "Valentines Day."

  
Yuri tilted his head to the side, "Isn't that the one where the guys receive chocolates from their admirers?"

  
Flynn still refused to look at Yuri, "...Yeah."

  
Yuri stayed quiet for a few moments, wondering who Flynn could have been making them for. He reached his hand out and grabbed Flynn's shoulder, "Flynn."

  
Flynn slowly looked up and their gazes locked.

  
Yuri smiled, "I'm sure whoever you made them for will appreciate the effort you put into them."

  
"I sure hope so."

  
Yuri took a step back and grinned even bigger, elbowing him in the side, "So, who were they for? Sodia? Estelle? Maybe Judith?"

  
Flynn's expression turned blank, then soured and he pointed at the door, "Just go."

  
"Maybe I could help--"

  
"JUST GO."

  
"Alright, alright, I'll see you later then," Yuri shrugged and walked out of the kitchen. Closing the door behind him, he noticed Repede laying on the floor. As he bent down to pat the canine's head, he heard a loud, exasperated, groan from inside the kitchen. Yuri looked at the door, then pointed his thumb towards it, "What's his problem?"

  
Repede just sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to have them be making chocolates, but chocolates aren't made in ovens, so I changed them to cookies.
> 
> This was the best idea I came up with when I got the prompts.


End file.
